Not Again
by TeaFox
Summary: Once, it was only physical and what eyes could see. Now you enter it by mind aswell as getting dragged in. Ib and Garry meets in a store of what's left of the Guertena's Art Gallery, and what happens next? Here you will see what roses can do with people, and how ones memory can betray your view. Rated T a little bit of blood and ..bizarre stuff... atleast for me, I do not own Ib!
1. Intro

- Ib -

.. Not Again ..

_:Ib finds herself returning to another world. But this time the world came to her. After all of what happened in the gallery the last time, so much horror and nightmares. She naturally, don't want this in her head all night and day, and she gradually forgot it. But now, that was a bad thing. She needs to remember to loose these puzzles and she will have to deal with the fear again.

_:Garry was and still is stuck in a portrait.

He have been there for three years now,

unable to move,unable to forget. The only

thing that kept him sane before Ib bought

this portrait, was his memories if actually

having another human with him on this

fearful journey. And now, he have the

chance to meet this human again, through

a journey to dreams and fragments of Ib's

memories.

_:Was Mary really dead? Guertena's realm

didn't seem to agree with that. We will see

a lot of what memories and roses can do

now. In this world of adventures.

- Memories, what defines what you might "remember" but sometimes that's not such a good thing.


	2. Passive Return

..Not Again.. : Duet in One

No, I do not own Ib.

(c)Ib belongs to Kouri.

If you had told me I'd react to a picture or two this strongly, then I'd laugh, but that would have been before I saw this picture, with a lot of dark blue, and roses. And then there was this man, which felt strangely like I had met him somewhere when I looked at him, but how could that be?

- Stuck for too long, but atleast I had something to think about. I just wish this all could of happened a lot earlier than it did, but I guess that is too much to ask? As long as I got to see a familiar face once again.

–

I couldn't remember meeting someone like him. Not at all. Sad, brown eyes looking straight at me. Like as if begging me to do something. Curled, uncared of hair, also in different versions of purple. But those eyes, I was absorbed looking at that for I don't know how long. When I finally noticed his clothing, a big well-used but now weak jacket, or a coat, I felt like I could touch it and feel it's warmth. It literally felt like I was longing for something when I saw this.

The store owner came, interrupting my mind, asking this "Ma'am, anything you find interesting?" Well, I haven't been staring at this picture for nothing! "Yes, this picture, where did you get it?" When the store owner heard this, he replied right away "Oh! So you find the portrait of Garry interesting? I found it in the thrash, I do not get why someone would throw a picture like that, but, I found it nice, and took it to over here." I thought a long time over this, wondering if it would be worth it, but the name Garry also sounded familiar for me, WHY?

It's impossible, it's art! I can't of met someone looking like that named Garry, nope, must be some kind of illusion, but why? It was a decent price for the picture, and mum had told me I could use my money on what I wanted, as long as it was safe. And I definetily found this picture interesting, yes. It was for sale, so yep, I had decided. "I'll buy it." I said, and gave him the money. Then his eyes grew and smiled, or so it seemed like, "Thank you, and here you go, I hope you will enjoy it just as much as I have!" He said, smiling. " I will." I said as soon as I was outside the store. And so, I went home, eager to show mum and dad what I had bought.

Stuck in this position, I couldn't believe I'd see her again, that I would see Ib once again, see her walking through the door, into an art store fo what was left of the Guertena Art Gallery and wow, she had grown. Which was when I started to wonder just how long had gone since I ended up like this. As a portrait. All I could think at that moment when I saw her, was how much I wanted to just hug her, to tell her how sorry I was for leaving her like that, long ago, I had been feeling so sorry for her, ever since she left. When I heard them talk, she was curious about how that stranger had found ...Me. I could remember that stench, and how thankful for someone picking me up. But now, Ib, she was going to purchase..? As soon as that thought hit me, I felt hope, and I could just hoped I was right about it. The old man loosened the portrait I was in, giving it to Ib, and if I could, I would sigh in relief.

But now, what would happen, I have no idea about how to get out, and I do not want Ib to get stuck in a picture either. I could see her fingers, feeling their warmth while she was walking, and that warmth gave me so many flashbacks of the while we were together in the Gallery, no way would I ever forget those terrifying times. I wonder if she still have her rose? Or was that taken when she returned to her own world?I still had mine, but then again, I weren't totally in the real world yet, I could see it, but I couldn't enter it. I had been thinking about a lot of things, while not noticing before now that we were inside, all of what I could see, so rich, so.. different. And.. who is she? Ib's mom?

–

"My what are you carrying now Ib? You found something interesting in one of the stores?" I simply nodded, and made it so they could see the whole picture. "What an interesting piece of work!" my mum, always so cheerful, dad on the other hand, I wonder what he would say. But for now, I took it to my room, placing it on the wall as near my bed as possible of course, I didn't notice that. Now I sat there, staring at it, I don't know for how long but I just kept staring at it. I wanted to know why I felt like I knew him, why I had an urge to want to jump into the painting just to be close to him. I didn't even hear dad tell me it was dinnertime! I knew something for certain thought, and that... was that if I had met him, he must have been a nice guy but I really doubt that I have met a person of art before. "Ib? It's food now!" I heard them this time, and I went to wash my hands and then go eat. But I couldn't get him out of my head. That was all I was thinking about. I had always felt somewhat alone since I got out of that gallery, but, no, it couldn't possibly be that portrait that made me feel lonesome once I left it. I still kept having these nightmares thought, I didn't tell mum and dad about them, because mabye they'd just think it was my imagination, I know I should, but I felt like it was more personal. I just wish I could tell someone.

Fish, I barely noticed what I was eating, but once I noticed, I could feel how the food tasted and how hungry I was. "Did anything happen while you were out ? You're so very quiet." Dad asked that, but what could I tell him? That I felt like I longed for the picture in my room, that I wanted to jump into it to meet that man? I guess I had to say something... "Nothing happened, I guess I'm a little bit exhausted though."

I could see her leave the room, and I guessed I could let the time go by with exploring the room.

By what I had seen in her house, which of course wasn't much, but still it really did seem like a rich family. This room however, wasn't as rich and shiny, but it seemed more expensive than what I used to have... Or still have, I wonder what my family is doing right now? If they miss me... I noticed that Ib seemed to like red, a lot of her items was in all kinds of red.

I had to say that red was a nice colour, used in these ways, there was no other words to describe it. Eh? Ib was sitting on her bed now, still staring at me in confusion. Why? Can't she recognize me? Please, just if only a tiny flashback... anything that could bring her closer to recognizing. Something must of occurred to her, I mean, she did buy the portrait. I felt like crying, I wish I could, I wish I could talk again, I haven't talked in so long, only been able to think, I wonder if I still would be able to talk if I ever got out of this mess.

Give me a way to talk to her, somehow! I could feel something happening beneath me, but what?... It kept getting colder and colder.

What was happening? If only not...

Each time I stared at this picture It seemed like his expression changed. From sad to thinking, to begging to hope, how can a picture be like that? The artist must of done a good job on this portrait. Right now his expression was begging and hoping, or atleast that is what it seemed like for me. I just wish I could know why my mind and body reacts like it do.

Uhm, did that portrait cry before? Atleast it did now. Why and when did he start crying? I also feel sad when he cries now. Oh? I thought the portrait was dry? Why is it leaking now? So much sadness in those colours. Ehh... it's spreading to all over the walls. And my items getting blue... wha...what's happening here? I'ts starting to get real scary now stop spreading! Please just stop. I tried running to the door, but the door was locked, and I knew I hadn't locked myself completely in.

..Not Again.. : Recollections

Everything was all black, I couldn't see anything at all, not even my own hand. I couldn't move either. But I heard things, whispering, and panting. Someone was holding around me. Was it dad? Or maybe mum? I wish I could see! "Ib?" Huh? This voice is neither of my parents. "Ib? Is it really you?" Why is this voice asking this? I don't know it at all. Wait, two arms? Where's the floor! I can hear footsteps, who is carrying me? "Not safe here, not safe here at all!" I could hear a mans voice repeating that, that it wasn't safe, but of course, I'm still in my room right? No wait, someone is carrying me, but I haven't heard any opening doors.

In that case, where am I?

Before I -blinked- she was staring all around her, with a lot of panic and I was wondering about what in the world that could be so scary, after, I saw her lying on the floor. After that I noticed that I ...Could move. I couldn't go out of the picture, it was like a window, but I couldn't open it. I could feel something glowing behind me, so I moved, and I saw...noway, it must be an illusion. My eyes must be tricking me. Because I saw Ib, like she was when I first met her, just, she was awake. Now she was asleep, or so it seemed. I went towards her direction, "Ib?" No answear, but she turned a little towards my direction, but not much. Wait, wha...oh no, I do not like the sight of this. Not In the slightest. I have had enough of these dolls! As mean each time I see them. And now they were surrounding Ib. If she could hear me , I had to try and not let her get uncomfortable. "Ib? Is it really you?" I tried to say it a bit higher than first time.

Hoping to hear a yes, or some kind of response, but she was just lying there. I had to pick her up, and then find somewhere safe plus hoping that the dolls wouldn't follow me. Or else we won't survive for long. Where is this? It kind of looks like inside the gallery... in that case it isn't safe here at all! Atleast there's no moving pictures or moving headless statues around here yet.

Surrounded, but with warmth. Somehow this felt familiar, and I could feel myself actually smiling. This smell, of roses, I could smell it. All around me. I could feel comfort. And I could open my eyes. I could move freely! ...But this ...I saw a mirror, this isn't me now.. this is me three years ago. When I was 9. And that man to my left...sitting there, smiling , a smile filled with joy, sitting beside me. It was the same person that was ...in the portrait I bought. "You're finally awake."A gentle voice, which sounded real broken. I nodded. Because yeah, I was awake, but in my younger me, why is that? "I have no idea about how you got into here,or how I got back into this mess, but I am glad I can finally talk to someone again. It has been so long." And this time, I didn't follow my thoughts, but what I wanted to, and I jumped into his embrace, hugging him, trying to remember, because now I figured out I had forgotten something. But what exactly had I forgotten? It still felt right to be in his embrace, it felt safe. And I finally didn't feel alone. I wanted to sit like this forever.

"Why you two are sitting there all nicely..." Both of us flinched to the echo. Female-like, who, where was I? Who was that? I also wanted to know who this Garry was.

"This gallery is different from what we have been in before... Some places are the same as other places, and hats not how the Guertena gallery was like, every room was unique. And some rooms are funny enough, blurry. So, my theory is that we have entered another world, or we have somehow entered a dream. Either way, this seems like fragments of memories. But look at me talking, haha... How have you been Ib? I missed you." … he talks to me like he knows me. But I don't know him...yet. I wish someone could tell me what to do now. "Missed me? How? I don't even remember meeting you."It felt wrong being so direct, but it was the best I could do.

I could see her, something I didn't last time, I could see her slowly opening her eyes, waking up in this scary place.

And seeing her face, even with this confusion, was enough to make me happy. I could finally talk. And she suddenly out of nowhere jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly, and I didn't have much else to do but return it.

When I could hear this all too familiar voice which made us both flinch. Mary...But didn't we both burn that frame? How can she still be alive? I saw her become nothing more than mere ash. I had to change the atmosphere, and that fast. If Ib was as confused as she seemed like I couldn't let her think too much about that. Not right now. So I told her about what I had seen in this place.

And I noticed that she was just staring at me..again. What's with her and staring these days? So I asked about how she was doing, and she replied like that. So directly. I got shocked. "You...don't remember... in the gallery, moving pictures... roses? Nothing?" And she shook her head. Heh.. I have been talking with a friend that don't even remember anything of what happened, nor me... what was that hug for then? She got no idea whatsoever about -"I feel like I should know you, but I can't... get why." She got a hunch?

Well, since we're here I might remind her, or would that be a good idea? "I got so many questions, which I'm sure you can answear, you seem to know me better than myself right now, atleast in here you do." Oooh wow, seems like I will have to explain things anyway, have she transformed into some kind of psychic? Knowing what I was generally thinking about.

The echo was still scary for me, but right now I was eager to know about what had happened where I can't remember a thing.

And he seemed to know a lot about this world and my lost memories, atleast in how he spoke. "Heh...well, I guess I have no choice."

"But I only know things from after you found me." That's fine, as long as I can get the basics of this stuff. I nodded in response.

"You gave me back my rose, and it was all healed too, I guess you had given it water. And then we went through the gallery, hoping to find an exit out of this nightmare. It was scary I tell you. And of course, that nightmare wouldn't be much without its horror. Things that hurt you, headless statues, walking pictures. And the worst of them all..." What could be worse than that? I was curious now, but unsure about if I wanted to hear it. But now it was too late to make him be silent. "Mary. Someone who we for a little while thought was a human, but was truly just another picture. But she had gone totally outside of her frame...Ib? Ib?!"

I explained it as easily as I could, not wanting to remember it myself. When I then noticed that Ib was lying in my arms, barely breathing. And then she disappeared. And I saw that glowing light again. Then I understood that it was fragments of Ib's dream that I had entered the first time. Atleast now she would know more. I went back to the window. And went back to my position, but smiling. So now, I saw the older version of her waking up in her bed. Wait, what? Oh, one of her parents must of placed her there. And there he was, standing there seeing Ib wake up. Probably her dad. Now to hope she won't forget what I had told her. I don't even remember my own dreams. Let's hope it's different for Ib.

"Finally you woke up! I've been worried about you! And now, since you're up , tell me... why were you sleeping on the floor? And by the way, interesting picture, that man seem to change his expression each time I blink! Haha!" Oh no, not dad, would have been better if Mom was there, atleast she isn't as noisy. "I guess I got tired a few seconds before I reached the bed and didn't make it before I fell asleep. And I agree! It is an interesting portrait!" And then finally, after a tiny conversation, he went back down.

"Let's talk more later Garry, seems like I won't be able to sleep now, I'm all wide awake now. Thanks for clearing a few things out."


	3. Guests Are really Everywhere

..Not Again.. : Reunion

Last time I checked I did not own Ib.

Was that really a dream? Unbelieveable, at least some things are cleared up... but who is this Mary he talked about? The more I figure out, the more I want to know. I guess I should go down and help out. "Mum? Dad? Did you two need help with something?" I really needed to think about something else, but it was so hard to. It's like I've been dragged towards two worlds and can't decide about which one to be in. And I really want to choose. "Sure honey! You could help with taking care of the pictures, they need a cleanup now." Sure, sure atleast it would give me something to do while waiting for the night.

_::Mary::

All of this noise, can't one get their beauty sleep?... Oh wait, I died. Nono, I got murdered. "Someone! Anyone there?" Too quiet for my liking. I really don't like this sketchy place. Tattletale couldn't really help much either to keep me company. I wanted to meet Garry and Ib again.

But they are probably in the outside world now. I could always see if the entrance is open thought? I guess I will , I got nothing else to do. These nice dolls are good company thought. In this darkness I guess anything another colour would lit up for me. So dark, everywhere. What do you think doll? Do you want some more colour here?

Oooh, a house I can enter! Mabye this will bring me somewhere? "It's where you can see if the opening is still open" "Tattle? Is that so? I want to enter in that case." Stairs down! This must lead somewhere! Uuuhm, two doors, which one to take? "The one to the left will give you a surprise, the one straight forward will show you more of this new place." Let's check the one to the left then!

...Eeh, what? Garry!?

_::Ib::

This was boring, I wanted to talk more to Garry. NO I had to keep working, I needed a break from all of that. Cleaning the pictures. Done! ...Now what. "Oh why, you have done a remarkable job! They seem like they're all new! It's all clean for the guests to arrive tomorrow, now to make some last-minute preparations." Mum, always so cheerful, I wish I could be like that right now.

"I can help clean up the garden? Or is that already done?" Smiling like that, Oh dad came too! "We're all ready for tomorrow Ib, nothing more to be prepeared of." Okaaay, which meant I could go back to my room, either start reading, drawing or stare at the portrait. Sure thing.

I went up the stairs, and went through the door that would take me to my room. Which was luckily enough still white and oak brown. And not painted in dark blue tears anymore. I had just entered when I saw a blonde girl in the portrait, and Garry was turned around too. But his position was more like frightened or surprised.

_::Garry::

She leave like that, I stand here waiting. And then I hear this way too familiar voice. Begging it was only an illusion, but noo, I turn around here the yellow-haired girl with the green dress stands,...Mary stands, staring at me, probably as shocked as I was to hear her voice. She seemed to really not expect me. " Eeh, for how long have you been standing here Garry? I thought you were with Ib."She sounded so ...jealous for the last part of her sentence. Did I miss somethin- I know that knife. "I've lost count of time. I didn't totally make it out of here you see.. eh heh..." Why is there never space for me to back down in? "In that case, why aren't you trying to get out?" She's seeming way too calm about this. "Oh look! It's Ib! HiiiI!" Wha..what...Ib!? Oh no! ...How can Mary get Halfway through the picture..and not me? "You won't get to touch Ib just yet!" I shouted.

_::Ib::

And now the portrait was moving like if it was a window. And... How'd that Girl get out ?! "Hii Ib! Been so long! How have you doing?" I couldn't do much more than back down slowly, watching Garry drag the girl back in by her dress.

_::Mary::

"- How have you been doing?" And I get dragged back in against my will. "Why'd you do that? I only wanted to say hi to Ib!"

"Because … just going out of a portrait like that is NOT how you say hi to people! Plus, Ib don't even remember much yet!" What... Ib don't remember me? Why now I can like be whoever I want! "Gradually reminding her about past events.." Yes, I isn't real, but why is he still so dead-careful around me? I'm not planning to stab him...yet. Now, how to make Garry move? I want to get out so I can talk to Ib!

Ib is looking so terrified! I don't want her to look terrified. But I must admit I like this spotlight, now I just need a more lightened up atmosphere.

_::Ib::

They seem to be having an argue, too bad I can't hear them- Ah no! My parents are coming up too! Oooh what to do... Oh! That brown cloth I got! I can use that. "What is happening here? ..why is that portrait covered?"... Of course dad had to ask. "Just having it there so I can fix my room a bit, it's kind of messy. And that cloth was in the way anyway."Phew.."I thought I heard another female voice too." Can't he just go!? "What? You must be hallucinating."Too many lies. I don't feel good lying. "Alright then, I'll go then."

Sure do! I'll try to be a little more silent I guess.

_::Garry::

I could hear voices while talking calmly to Mary, trying not to provoke her anymore as she was already annoyed that I dragged her back from Ib, but when I turned away from her to look at what was going on, all I could see was the brown colour. I'd guess that would normally be the first thing she'd do to hide a moving picture from parents or other people. And when I turn around Mary is still there waiting for an opportunity to jump out.

_::Mary::

She cover us, why? I wanna see her people too. She don't want to show us to them? Why not? And can't Garry just move so I can get in? Plus, I can't even get to touch him. His Rose is also untouchable. So I can't make that distract him either. But then why could he grab my dress? Oh yay! Ib uncovered us! "Garry! Grab onto me! " And he don't seem to trust me at all. "Come oon!" he sighs and then he grabs onto my hand. So warm! I want to hold it like this forever. And so, I grabbed the edge of the frame, and dragged myself out, and I grabbed Garry. And his eyes were shocked!

_::Garry::

Just how was this possible?! I gave her my hand, and then she drags us both out, but... Alright Guertena is making no sense now. But for now... We were in the normal world, or atleast, normal for me and Ib, Mary was exploring everything. "Wow! These pictures are like nothing I have seen before, and they look so weird but nice !" Ib seemed speechless. "Uhm, that's a drawing, I drew some of that yesterday." So totally Ib to explain...nope.

_::Ib::

And now my eyes must be decieving me! They were climbing out the frame after I uncovered it. What have I been dragged into?

..Not Again.. : Guests Everywhere!

I Own IB!..naaaah, I dont even want to.

PART 4:

"It looks like a … uuuh, what is it?" This Mary seemed eager to explore everything, obviously she wasn't used to be in a different room than with a lot of artistic pictures. "I have been trying to draw vases and flowers, been wanting to draw that since I got out of the gallery." Mary seemed interested in this. "Can I try to draw?" So innocent, but it kept me from thinking of the shock, and mum and dad was probably asleep. "Sure, let me get some paper and a pen!" while getting that I noticed that Garry just seemed shocked, sitting on the bed, looking around, touching the wall. "I'm back." I heard him whisper that, he seemed to have forgotten about Mary and me too.

But I didn't have anything much against it. "Here you go, remember to not be too hard with the pen, or it will break." She seemed to lighten up, then she was confused again "Uuh, how do we use this?" I had to giggle, then "You put your pen like this, and mabye draw a line like that." Controlling the hand that held the pen. "Oooh, I'll have a lot of fun!" She didn't seem so bad. I wonder about what Garry meant?

_::Garry::

I could hear the girls talk in the background, and I knew I should keep Mary away from Ib, but now ..I was out ! I was out of that nightmare! But now the portrait was so dark, and empty. I knew Ib would get in a bit of trouble if this kept on, on the other side we could just update her parents.. I doubt anyone want to get trapped into a portrait. Feels weird being in this house. It's so rich, compared to what I have inside before, except the gallery.

_::Mary::

Drawing was a lot of fun! And while Ib don't remember who I am, and won't really get a chance to hear what I did before, mabye I can finally get a friend? "Hey, Ib, what are we going to do about the now empty portrait?" I could hear Garry ask Ib.. as usual, I guess habits wont change after even years. Uhm, who is that woman? Since when did she enter the room? "I...Ib? Why are all these people here? Did I miss something?" Ib shook her head, then she smiled. "This is Mary, and this is Garry, they asked if they could stay here until the rain stopped." Rain? What rain? And when I look out of the window I see a lot of water falling from the sky, so thats rain.

"Okay then, as long as you two don't ..uuh mess around." She was staring skeptically ot Garry's clothes. Was something wrong with them? "Remember we are getting guests tomorrow thought."

_::Ib::

"Phew, now that's done. I really hate lying, but oh well." I didn't even notice that mum had entered until Mary froze. But obviously it was after they got out of the portrait. Which was a good thing, or else we'd have a fainted mum in my room. But she was outside the room now."What was all that about?" "Mum ehh, seems like she wasn't that impressed by your clothes. I mean, she's used to more...upperclass." Garry was just smiling, "I almost expected so anyways."

-::Garry::

I wonder about where we will be going when the rain stops, I mean, it's not like Ib told her mom we would be sleeping here or something. I guess I could be going to my house, but then again, we got nowhere for Mary, and I'm not letting her close to Ib without me close by. And we can't place her back into the Gallery, now it's a simple store. And since she can enter through the portrait back and forth placing her back into that thing won't work either. "Ib! I drew a flower, what do you think about it?" Why do they always have to ruin my thoughts? And Ib replied with "Is that the first time drawing one? It looks like it could have been real!" What? Really? Now I wanted to look, and wow, it really was pretty. I guess being art herself, she wouldn't have any problems drawing more art. A black-white drawing of a tulip. Perfect shading too. "I find it pretty too. I like the shadows a lot." Mary's whole being , just like that, lightened up.

_::Ib::

It was hard to believe that this was a drawing. I liked it a whole lot. "The rain is still there it seems, and I am getting sleepy... but I don't know what to do with you two." "Can't we just stay here? I'd like to explore the house!" Mary seemed eager to do so. But Garry seemeed to freeze at the thought. Why? "Go get some sleep Ib, I'll take care that Mary dosen't mess I heard there was going to be guests here tomorrow. I'll try to think of somewhere for us to stay." Garry seemed to care so much. "If you're sure I guess." I didn't really know what to say to that.

I hope you'll feel like home while you're here.

_::Mary::

Atleast I left the doll to take care of Ib. And now to explore the house! And already now I noticed that the door was different from what was at my home. "Alright, let's check the house. Sleep well Ib." I opened the door and saw stairs, and then went down.

_::Garry::

She was too easy to take care of, nor did I need to take care of her being careful, something was suspicious. I could feel it. Or it could be she was simply curious, even thought I didn't think that was the case. And I hated that I still saw dolls everywhere I went, memories, sometimes I wish I didn't have them.

_::Ib::

It was hard, but once I fell asleep I got this strange dream. So many red eyes, staring at me. And the smiles of all these faces. Not a good smile, a scary one, all of these blue dolls. But they couldn't be dolls, they were moving towards me. And I couldn't go anywhere. "Don't get any closer!" Really, don't ! and these bleeding mannequin heads. Finally a door opened, I ran through. "Any..anyone here?"

Lights got on, and the scariest thing so far, moving headless statues, They didn't seem to be after me. But...on the floor. Blood, a lot of it. And what was more , was, it was on the way to the headless statues. I sneaked through as best as I could. Blood was placed all over the place, and red rose petals. Four petals, I ran through to find the source. And what I saw, was ...me. I was lying there, barely breathing. It was the nine year old me too. I could hear myself whisper "help.. Garry... help!" I tried to comfort myself. I didn't know what to do.

And then I saw another doll, it was just sitting there, but it was staring at me, and not the hurt me either. At me. "Let me out of here, please!" I begged the doll, but it just smiled.. and then, it shook it's head. The most creepy thing ever. "Then don't just sit there!" I threw the doll away. But a big, blue, hand, grabbed the doll. An even bigger doll, and then it faced towards me, again.. Ahh, this is not going to end well!

_::Garry::

I was looking at some of the portraits of Ib's family when I heard someone scream. I reacted instantly to that sound. It was Ib! Mary was also turned towards my room, but she seemed a bit calmer. When I looked closer onto her she was actually smiling. But that was only for a split second, because both of us rushed up the stairs. And when I got to Ib's room, not only did I see a terrified Ib, I saw a room filled with those blue creepy dolls. Just how long are Mary gonna stay here?


	4. Chaos Needs some Light

..Not Again.. : Betrayal

Part 5, No ownin' Ib just yet nope.

_::Mary::

Even I hadn't expected this, so many dolls. Well this makes things soo much more simple. I picked up one of the dolls. "Awwh, aren't these things the cutest Ib? " She looked terrified. "How can something like that be cute?"

_::Garry::

I focused on Ib, trying to ignore all of those dolls, throwing away what was in my way. And when I got through she actually grabbed around me hiding...And crying. What happened Ib? I just heard a scream. "These..dolls... Giant blue thing...Mary...red rose petals... me..." Ahh, she really did seem scared. Ugh, mabye it would help to throw all the dolls into the photo and cover it? And where's Ib's parents? They should of heard her scream.

_::Ib::

Since when was sleeping dangerous? Well, if I had to answear, I'd say since now. Once I opened my eyes and when I did there was dolls all over the dolls with that smile, and a split second from I saw them till one of them jumped onto my bed, and I couldn't hold myself and then of course I had to scream. Garry and Mary rushed in, and both of them seemed surprised.

And then I could see something change in Garry's eyes, from surprise to dislike and hate, ut compared to Mary he went towards me, and tried to comfort me. But at this time I just regret that I bought that portrait. Still, when he sat beside me it gave me comfort that he were close. But I really didn't want Mary or the dolls in my room. "Can we.. move these dolls?"I tried to sound normal, no idea about how it turned out for the two others, they nodded, both helping to place them into the portrait. Now, I didn't want Mary inside, but I guess there were no other choice. "I … simply had a nightmare, I dreamt about being chased by those dolls, and some bigger ones.

They just wanted to play... but after a while there came mannequin heads, all filled with blood. Crying blood. And then I saw myself.. my nine year old me. And Mary..clinging to my arm..nono, not my arm.. Garry's. She was smiling. Seeing me almost dead..."

Mary seemed frightened about this. "I wouldn't want you dead! You're a friend, aren't you?" What about these dolls? How did they come in?

"Probably by the portrait. Seems like I might have been standing there like a seal, sealing off an exit and entrance."

_::Mary::

If she keeps having more dreams like that I'll never become a friend to her. And can never figure out how to become a real person. Why is it that everything I want gets ruined? Somehow, always it gets ruined. I only want a normal life with normal people. Noone seems to really care about me. Garry always talks to Ib. Noone talks to me except for Tattle. But Tattle have been so silent these days. Everyone leaves me somewhen, "Do both of you think I am mean?" I needed to ask, I wanted to hear the answear.

And that question seemed to shock them both. "It was only a nightmare, and... you haven't done anything bad yet." Ib! Mabye I should... NO I'm getting so soft. "You wont get through me with tears. Not after what happened before, Mary." I somehow knew he'd say that. And I guess he had a reason to too. I mean.. He still remembers me like that, to them the first time. But I... I guess I overreacted. When he figured out I wasn't ..human.

_::Garry::

How can she ask that when she knows what I'll answear. How dare she ask that to Ib when she don't remember what happened. She keeps being unfair and so sneaky. I bet she placed the dolls there somehow. But being like that, she's a kid, with a kid's mind, but it is still so... Alright Where's my rose!? I knew I had it, I know it's still linked to my life, where is it?! Not in one of the pockets for my coat, nowhere- Mary, of course.

"Alright, Mary, please give that rose back. I'd like that rose back..now. " "Huh? What? Oh, this thing? But I want it so much myself. It got such pretty petals. I could take the petals?" No way, she knows what that would do to me! "Mary, it's Garry's rose, it's rude to steal things, that's also not how you make friends. It seem special to Garry." Ib...why?

_::Mary::

Ib...why? I thought we were friends. And she tells me all of that. I want this rose myself! Anyway what they say, I want it.

"No! I want this rose, it's pretty!" I took the covering off, and the dolls jumped to all around the room again. And Ib looked terrified, and Garry just shocked. "Mary..enough. Why can't we make this a calm and easy conversation?" Why? WHY!? Because they want to do it the hard way.

_::Ib::

...What's with all the glass being destroyed? I tried to ignore the dolls, making it so I can see what was happening outside.

And all I saw was … Portraits, moving. "Why..is this happening?!" Mary getting angry can't of caused this mess! "Somehow, Guertena dosen't seem to be done in this world just yet. It seems." I could barely hear Garry whisper that for himself.

Mary stood on the other side of me, shocked. Friends! And then she opened the window and ran to them. She seemed happy. But I really didn't want this.

_::Garry::

Why is it that I have to unlock the worst of things almost always? Now Mary was on the loose, and we seemed to be all alone.

Ib? "Hey, Ib? Where are you going?" I need to see if my parents are here, they ...we have had such a noisy convo and they havent reacted one bit. " Made sense that she was worried. "I'll go with you." She nodded. And when we got to their room... More. Headless. Statues. Gosh is it never gonna end? But I couldn't see anyone in the bed or anything.

Obviously.. this seemed familiar, atleast for me. "Except for the fact that we're in your house, this is almost what happened in the gallery the first time, three years ago." "Ib, do you know anywhere without any kind fo decoration? " She seemed to wonder why I asked that, "we need somewhere, so I can just explain you what seem to be going on now, and let you know more." AHH Alright that hurt.. What can of...Mary. I need that rose back and that fast.

_::Mary::

I really didn't mean to drop that rose, but I was having so much fun playing with my new friends. They were walking and..they needed some comfort too, they were complaining about how much they had to stand still in this world. I thought that was only drawings?

Obviously I had it wrong. I remember seeing Ib and Garry dipping their roses in water when they lost a petal or two. Was there any nearby? Hmmm... There's some! Time to dip it in water. Oooh, that felt weird! But when I turned around, none of my friends was there. There was only this giant doll which kept holding me a bit too tightly. And I could feel that was gradually breaking. It Hurt...

I might of never been real, but I could feel pain, and this was almost the worst, but it was also the nicest pleasure, mabye I'd be reborn real? That would have been nice. GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! … Garry.. Ib... I'm sorry, I couldn't be much of a friend, mabye I can help you all later? Sometime? And I won't ever trust these dolls anywhere. Tattle, if you can hear my voice... support Garry and Ib!


	5. Believing the Impossible

I'm sorry I'm spamming _ I just found a few writing errors and needed to fix :s I'm still new to the page x_x I need to check over my stories more and better _

* * *

..Not Again.. : Awakening

Part 6, I still never told ya I own Ib, and I wont evah C:

Mary

I had actually asked that doll to kill me, but I told it to wait for my order, geez.

Oh well, now I can really wake up, and I will know where Tattle is. I will also hopefully know where the rose is, knowing I died with it. But then again, Guertena told me that Art, will live on forever, or atleast until people forget the artwork. And since I am art, and memories for three people. Garry,Ib and Ib's mom, I can't die, because then I would have been real, right? And as I entered this Air-ish state, I saw my past as well as I saw portraits and whatnot everywhere.

Guertena Mary's Birth

I have had this picture in my head all this time, and now I have finally painted it. I Already decided to name you Mary. So Mary, will you please, listen while I tell you this. As long as people have you in memory, never think you are dead. Because, then you won't be able to resurrect. Believe, because your mind might , or might not be the same as a real person. But it would still act somewhat the same either way. I am not one to tell deep words, all I can is paint deep paintings. I hope you will understand.

_ Now Mary

I understand now, I can feel it, and I might be able to touch humanity now. I don't want to be only art, mabye I can get more friends? Ib can help me too. I wonder if Tattle can become something living too, so I won't be alone to make this change. For Now I will have to find Ib and Garry and see their memories of me so I can get my form back.

And then to figure out how to change. Because I really wanna become a human. After I have seen what they can do. And their feelings, I want to have them too.

First things firt thought, I need to get back so I can wake up the rest of me!

_::Garry::

Alright, what's with this whispering I hear? There's noone behind us or anything, except if water can talk. Which I doubt, even in Guertena's world that's impossible. "here, no decorations around here as I can se- Isn't that rose yours?" Huh? Where, Ib was pointing down to the water, and yes, there was my Rose. But also, a little deeper in, was Mary's dress and body. Broken. Apparantly and obviously this isn't only Guertena's doing, but a lot of other artists. Why do we always have to come into this? Oh well, my rose was alive and healed thanks to the water."Keep whispering, unsafe around here!" Can that whispering just be quiet? It's getting REAL annoying. "Whenever I wanted some silence I would sit around this big withered tree." And that tree really was big too.

Mary

Back by my own burned frame, I went outside again to get my memories, I first went to where I … broke, to see if anything had changed. I got all of my dear belongings, when I heard some familiar voices. Ib and Garry, and I could hear Tattle whisper like a crazy. I guess a headless must have visited the room with those books again. And I could feel that I went Air-y again, and I grabbed the memories I could from Garry and Ib. I went solid behind this real big tree without green leaves, it was so different from all the other ones around here. "As soon as I figured out Mary was not human, I tried to find you as quickly as I could, and I barely got there in time before something not good could of happened." I saw Garry hold his rose with his hands, I didn't make it. Oh well, I guess I will have to figure out something else. "And then we both went through this toybox Thanks to someone pushing us, I can imagine that was Mary. And we was all lost. We found a house, probably Mary's home, as her frame was there and she almost killed us with that knife of hers.

We both burned it, then we saw her turning into ash and thought we were done... obviously not." Gah! Garry had told her the whole thing now. "Why did you do that Garry?" I asked, knowing they would both freeze.

Ib

Okay, sooo we have all been into a world like this before, but now its even worse. Splendid. What's next? Mary coming back alive to- I really should stop thinking while people explain. "Uhh, hi Mary, had fun playing with the moving portraits?" Garry really sounded so very scared. "Yes, and now you told it to her again, just why? What if I want friends?! All I have ever wanted have been to have someone to play with, but noone thinks about what I want, it's always the two that meets first that cares about each other. ""It has happened before?"Is he really that naive? Of course Mary would repeat it until she would of gotten a friend. But … this is going a bit far, isnt it? "OF COURSE it has! Because Guertena and I wanted it so! But Guertena always wanted competition too, I wanted a friend. What if I was the one to see Ib or you first!? It would of turned soo much more better then! I would have had a friend, I wouldn't of had to care much. Guertena also told me another thing, but I wont tell you two that. But that is already happening anyway. Slowly.

And then I can finally...but...ahh I wish it could go faster!" Alright, Mary was raging, but it got me curious about what she was talking about. Still, how could she be here? Both Garry and I saw that dead broken body in the water. "Tattle, I'm sorry, I didn't even know what I said, would you want to come back to me? … (thanks)" Who is Tattle? I can't see anyone.

Garry

Told people before, telling them again, girls can sure be scary. But atleast the whispering was gone. And what did she mean could of been done a little bit faster? It's enough trying to figure out how to get out of this mess without thinking about even more.

Ib needed to know what was going on, and so I told her. This tree wasn't that far away from where I lived, I was planning to take her there, but Ib liked this tree. And I guess being outside give you more space if you need to run anyway, so I just thought ( why not?)

Oh no, she got the knife with her too. "Ib? We should go." But of course, mabye saying that wasn't the smartest thing. Because now her eyes was raging again. "Why go now? We are all three gathered here once again! I might be the only one who can get you two safely out of here too!" Well then we will have to depend on that word might to hope she isn't the only one, and now she was lifting the knife. "Cutting us into pieces is not a safe way out."

"Anywhere but here might be better!" And so I grabbed Ib's hand out of reflex and dragged her with me, running from this murderous girl. "Where do you suppose we run to!? I saw her lift up a knife... " Why ask while we run? "Since we are on the way, want to see my house, probably not as cozy as yours, and less cozy since we're in another art-lives-world , but atleast it's somewhere to hide, no dolls, no headless statues or mannequin heads, not even any portraits. All that would be alive would be ..paintings.

But they weren't of those to harm you. Remember? I told you about them too." She nodded a little while running, and I invited her in, barely making it inside before Mary came. "Open up! I only want to talk!" No way am I opening for you. Or you'r dear friend, the doll. The lock worked atleast, as I licked us in and her out.

Ib

Compared to my parents' house this was more ..cheap. But I liked it. It wasn't dark either, an easy white colour. "Do you live here?" He seemed to be tired just running, but yeah, stress can be tiresome. "Yeah, this is where I live, when you grow up a little bit older I guess you'll have your own house too, probably more rich than mine." I had to smile just a little, over that thought. But more because I knew we were somewhat safe. But when I thought of Mary, I kept feeling a little bad, but I guess that was just me, right?

"What did Mary mean with what she said aout something that should of gone faster?" Mabye Garry knew? "Ib... I have no idea at all."


	6. Helpful Mind

It looks like it's so much longer on paper x,x I still hope you'll enjoy C: ;yay, figured out how to do these notes;

* * *

Part 7 I still do not own Ib.

Ib

While just getting our breath back, I was shocked about how Mary reacted. She was just so... wild, totally different form what she was before we entered this mess, and simply seeing the outside, it just seemed creepy, and even thought I knew it was day, the sun didn't give much colour either. But all of this art can't possibly be Guertena, that was obvious. Which meant that a lot of artists really worked for their art, which for us at the moment was a bad thing. "How are we going to get out of this? Last time it was to jump into a portrait, I don't think it's the same this time." Garry said that while seeing the outside , sitting right beside me. I don't know why, but somehow I felt like we were family. Even when that was impossible. A bigger brother or something. Once I turned my head around, Quotes from who knows where;"_Seen this before? Do you remember this? Staying in one place wont do any good."_ I got them into my head at once. And all of this, the thoughts, ideas, so much just came at once. And at the table , was a single red rose. Seeing that with all of the other things gave me a headache, and that hurt a lot, I hadn't had one of these since I got out of the gallery. "Uhm, Garry? That rose..." Garry seemed confused for a little bit, but then he turned to look to where I was pointing, and his eyes widened.

Garry

"That... Is your rose, but why is it lying there on my table?" Ib just shook her head, picking up the rose. As long as … Of course it still unites her with her lifespan, what am I even thinking. Too much to ask just thinking that it wouldn't. "Staying in one place wont do any good..." Uhm, what? I looked at Ib for a few seconds, trying to realize what she just said. "Well, yeah I know, but where to go next?" When only after I said that, I noticed that Ib looked like she was in a trance. "Ib? You still there?" Waving my hand slowly before her eyes. She shakes her head a little, then " Yeah, I don't know what exactly happened there, there isn't any emergency route here, is it? I don't feel welcome in here anymore..." I understood what she meant, The atmosphere had changed, like if the house wanted to throw us out, kind of like in the gallery. Just the gallery wanted us inside and dead. This time it still wanted us dead, but outside. I feel loved by my own house now. Sigh. "I got this emergency exit , but it's down in the cellar."Ib did the _It'll do_ look that I was way used too by now.

And so we went to the cellar,atleast me knowing that we would probably see a lot of fruit all around the floor, as it was a lot of paintings with fruit on in the cellar, but what could fruit do? Atleast that was what I thought until I saw the fruit ruining glass with some real weird hands. Alriight, when we're out of here the glass will be back to what they were, so I have no reason to get angry, calm down Garry.

Seeing that the fruit was walk-err rolling around in no specific route we had to just go for it, so we ran to the door, of course, getting fruit to chase we opened the door, and then went outside to a more forestlike area. Of course I knew this forest by heart, anyway how much these artists tried to change it. But just beyond there, would a beautiful lake be. Bathing in the sunshine or moonlight. A stunning but wonderful thing to watch. The prettiest time would be at dawn or dusk. Getting to distracted by my own head and eagerness to get out, I noticed that Ib had already lost a petal from her rose. Is this world trying to get us to hate art or something? "Ib, you okay?" she nodded. "Why do we have to go through this." I knew her question was rethorical, but I also had to wonder. "Those fruits, I remember seeing them in a book somewhere." What? Ib had seen them? This was getting weird. "And... I don't remember seeing these trees or anything, but you do right?" Those questions, had she caught anything? "Stop asking questions! It makes this soo much more fun without you two overthinking this!" Mary had found us. I knew that vocie, from the first word. "Well, we want to get out, so we need to ask these questions Mary." I had to keep distracting here, seeing that she had the knife ready.

Mary

After waiting for so long, I knew they had found another way out, and here they were. How easy. Annoying how I didn't know my way around thought, only thing to guide me was memories, but I didn't have many, only from the gallery. "But... I don't want you two to leave just yet." Seeing how Ib seemed so frightened kind of hurt me, but I stood there frozen, pretending I didn't feel or see anything.

"Well, we need to, this is not where we belong, we aren't art." I needed them to stay, till it was done. Till the artists could of make me a human body. I already had the last recipe. All I needed, was them to stay, just long enough till I could reborn, mabye they would forget about me and befriend me? Anything. "But... I, I don't want to be lonely again! " Garry put on a curious look, but I saw the

doubt in his eyes. "You still got the thing you call Tattle. And all of these portraits..." He cut of his sentence, seeing what I had behind me, dolls, headless statues, portraits, skeletons and what not." Even I didn't notice that they were already surrounded. Which meant that I already had won. They would stay. "What is it you want Mary? What is it that you aren't telling us? Just tell us and stop hiding, if you want friends, don't lie. Please, just tell us what it is you want, what is it you want us to wait for? If you wanted us dead you could of killed us now that we're surrounded." Ib seemed shocked that she said that, as if not expecting not to say that much.

And Garry seemed just as shocked, Ib really is one to think things through, instead of being a big talker.

"Only having these portraits as friends, that make me feel lonely, I feel like I shouldn't be with them as I got my whole body. The statues got their body but no head, which also make me feel not home. The dolls never really supported me either.

The only one who appreciated me was Guertena, but also he was Human, but he gave all of these others."  
Ib

What Mary said kind of made sense, but I kind of _knew_ that she was still hiding something. I guess that couldn't be helped. She was being honest. "Drawing, doing something human made me feel a little like I was one, I want more of that." Mary sounded like she was almost crying, even if she did not realize that. "Well, since we can't go anywhere... now, I guess we will just have to... wait, you distracting us really.. h-have taken away a few rose petals from the both of us." As soon as he mentioned I noticed that I did feel a lot weaker, which also could explain my thinking, as I always overthought things when I felt weak. And Garry struggling to say the words.

"Tell us, what is it we're waiting for?... Right now I'm almost expecting you to soon throw your knife at one of us..., but the atmosphere says otherwise, that you just want us here for something." I saw Mary got something in her eyes, like she really wanted to tell, but didn't know how to, or if she simply couldn't. And it seemed like Garry caught that too. And then he whispered"_hey, since we're here, what was your thoughts of this anyway? You asked me if I remembered this place, yeah I do, why?"_ Oh right! Mary wouldn't be able to hear us. "_Because... these areas don't seem like what we see in our world, more like what we remember of it. Soo, the less we think about how an area or creature or painting looks like, the less we might be able to get chased that's the theory"_ I replied, being careful not to make any loud noises , as Mary seemed busy talking with her invisible friend Tattle. I did not want to disturb her. "_How are we supposed to not remember and think of the areas?"_ Garry's voice sounding like he was trying to complete a real hard puzzle, or beating an impossible sentence. "Alright! Friends, Tattle says it's time, so I guess we will head towards the lake on the other side of here." Is it a lake near here? Interesting. Again, I guess it's another memory of Garry's as I have never been here before as I can remember at the moment.

It's more detailed, so many things, like the leaves. Some of them were all foggy, unclear. Some were extra detailed, which kind of supported my theory. Not noticing that we had stopped before Garry grabbed my hand, I then saw the most beautiful place ever.

"Ib, Garry, if you got hurt, dip your roses... in the water, before it will start."

Why would Mary say that? I thought she only thought of herself. Is it a trap? "Do it!" She seemed sad, "Fine, we'll do it. Calm down.

Mary

They took far too long, but as soon as they did, shadows of the artists came, over the water. Carrying my new body, now to enter it.


	7. Welcome, Finally

Part 8

Mary

I still hadn't figured out what to really sacrifice for it, but since I had kept Ib and Garry here..mabye they could help.

These artists really seemed creepy now. I was actually a bit frightened, ever since I met them they had this...aura.

The body was now lying on the ground, close to the water. She looked just like me, and what I did was to put two petals of each rose, the red,the blue and my fake yellow ones. "What shalt thou give us for this? Memory,Friends, or your ...artistic gift, as strong as Guertena's paintings?" Definitly not the last one, which meant I wouldn't remember a thing if I chose memory, but that only left me with friends... and I personally didn't want Ib or Garry hurt. I wanted them to enter the real world with me as a human.

But if I didn't choose I wouldn't get anything and everything would have been a waste of time. And so I chose to give them Ib.

"Take the youngest of my friends then."As Ib realized what I told them, she gradually froze. But the artists had already surrounded her, with a black-ish fog. I felt bad about it, but I didn't want this to be a waste.

Garry

I could see what was happening, even thought I did not want it to happen, and how did this even... When all the fog was gone, Ib was just lying there, seemed like they just wanted what was mental. The artists' shadows was even darker now. Which made it all the more creepy. Mary was too busy with her soon-to-be-new-body to really care. She put her rose into where the human heart would be, and then, the weirdest thing I have ever seen actually started. Mary was merging herself, as soon as she touched the body, she entered it, a if entering ..I don't know, water, but she did not seem like she was able to move out of it again. Sadly I had to blink, but in the next moment, there was no Mary, but another girl who looked just like her, sitting up. With the same green dress. Still, now the artists were gone, and so were the mannequin heads and headless statues, even the portraits.

"I'm human now, I am really a human now!" Was this really everything it was about?** Look into her. **Red writing , that surely wasn't there three seconds ago. Still, when I closed in, I could still hear Ib's heart work, _thump,thump,thump._ Her rose only had one petal left. Which simply told me that this was not over just yet. Mary might be human or something close to it, but that was obviously not all that could happen here. I could still save Ib from dying! **Hurry...**

Yeah, I know I don't have any time to waste! So stop reminding me, whoever is writing this is a bit repetitive.

But how do one so simply wake up someone!? "heheeh... Let's go to the real world together Garry!" Just why... Dosen't Mary understand? If she was human that is one of the things she would easily understand, which meant she weren't whole either."It won't be real before everyone returns. And you entering will just ruin it, remember what happened the first time? You dragged the _Fabricated_ _World_ to this world!" That looked like it got her to be quiet. "Why do you say that? Why don't you just let her go? It's not like she's still alive!" I could see she was sad, but that didn't fix anything, I wouldn't go without Ib, she was there for me ...twice, now I have to help her too.

Ib

I remember I got weaker and weaker, I just kept myself going, I didn't want to die yet. This is not how one is supposed to die.

I held my rose tight, not wanting them to rip my last petal right off. But when it was all done, all of it, I couldn't even open my eyes.

And when I did, I didn't see the forest, I saw nothing, I was all alone in this darkness. All I could do was to keep myself remember, but my memories was just running away from me. But the memories was the only thing that could keep me alive, and I didn't want to forget about all of this again..this time maybe forever.

Which was when I saw a door approach me. I ran to it, trying to keep myself whole at the same time. When I got in, I could see a lot of these different paintings, but they didn't move. And then , on the left side, I could see Garry lying there, trying to wake me up. But I am right here! I ran, trying to reach them, but I crashed into something invisible, like glass. I then knew that the only way through was to go to the not-moving portraits. So when I went to these portraits , one of them unlocked for me, becoming a red door. And there was someone who looked a lot like Garry, but I knew he wasn't. "Hello Ib... It's nice to finally meet you." That smile... not something I would trust, so much more different from Garry's smile. "I am Guertena, and of course you have met my brother's descendant, Garry, he seem to have taken a lot of interest to you. So I figured I'd help out just a little, plus, playing with dead people isn't fun at all. They just lie there..not moving. I tried once, it didn't work out. Which was why I decided to start painting and give these paintings life, but Mary betrayed me. That's why I died, mabye she didn't know, but always, her words and look, I had made her like that, but she never even thought of me as if I were a creator. She never expected I'd die, and so I killed myself, with her knife. The one she is carrying now, has my blood on it, but it is so weak , she wont ever see it. Plus, she was tiresome." Of all people, I didn't expect to see Guertena, but then again, it could be he was lying. I wouldn't be able to know the difference. "If you know me, then you must know how I can wake up from all of this!" He seemed shocked. "That is something only you can do, I just entered your mind to keep you company, extending your life and strenght to hold the memories, and a talk is always nice, don't you think? I'm not even living, but in this world I can be anything I want, if you want I could look like your dear Garry, if that would make you feel better, I could let you see this real world you both are talking about. Althought I cannot help you into it." Looking like Garry wont make me feel more comfortable, and it is no fun seeing something you cannot enter. "Just … tell me how I can help Garry! I don't trust Mary anymore!" This guy seemed to understand what I was saying, as he was nodding as if he understood. "I can't really trust her either, I can't control her anymore, she's not mine. She has herself now., If you really want to know, ..just dream, Garry will know the rest."

And just how does he suppose I'll dream?... Mabye if I grab onto one of my memories and fade like that..."Good idea, I wish I could do that too, but I'm kind of dead soo..." I take that as a yes, so … I'll think about when I first found the portrait of Garry.

And those feelings connected to that.

Garry

While listening to Mary shout at me, scream that we should just leave Ib be, I could barely stand it, when I started hearing this music. And Ib's body started to glow. Mary seemed to see this also. But this music, like a lullaby. It made me real tired but in a cozy way, and Mary couldn't get any closer to us, anyway how much she tried. And I ended up falling asleep, holding my rose against Ib's , like two roses forming a cross. Barely conscious, I saw the roses merge, into a purple one, too tired to think what it meant, I fell asleep.

Few moments later, it felt like, and I woke up in the store. Still hearing the music, even thought It didn't make me sleepy this time, I checked it out. I never got time to see what was being sold here. And then I saw someone who looked like me, He was sitting in a chair, where my portrait used to be. "Garry, been too long! I see you finally got inside this dream. Ib is waiting for you, and she don't really have much time left, so you should hurry and find her. Last time I saw her now, she was walking around with her parents. In the park , southeast of here. " Who is this man? How can he know where Ib is? "Why are you standing there? Don't want to save the little girl?"

He almost seemed sad. "Of course I want to! But how can I trust you?" that look in his eyes, _same old every time..._ It's what I saw.

What is with this music? "It's the lullaby Ib used to listen to before she falls asleep." How can he... "I can read you mind until you're out of this world." He was smiling, kind of friendly, but not enough to be trusted, as if another Mary, just male form."Don't compare me with that monster. Go already, if she is important to you!" And so I went out, finally able to see the whole area, as if really back in the real world, so many rich buildings. And I could already see the park that guy was talking about. I guess it is the only place I can find Ib.


	8. Last Game

Part 9

Guertena

He better make it before she dies. I'm not done playing games. Even thought now I've lost one of my works to that world. What betrayal. Mary shouldn't just go off away from me like that, I could start feeling lonely, and that wouldn't be fun, I'd need to find some other people to play with. And I'm tired of waiting, I want atleast one more game before I leave to rest for now.

So, how's Ib doing in her own dream~? Ooohoohoo, Garry just came in too, now this will be an interesting scene. Let's just hope he will extend it juuust enough so it will be interesting thought, or else I'll have to _wait_ more for some entertainment.

Garry

I'm so not sure what I should do , this is a dream, but does Ib know? I guess I should be formal, but how should I even start? I don't have much time. But seeing Ib, stainding up, not being weakened, it gave me some strenght, and so, I went closer to her, but ahh, I've never been one to start conversations on purpose. I went to the fountain in the middle of this, seeing it's shape. Two birds crossing each other, like my and Ib's rose, just, these birds didn't merge together. These were looking at each other while standing on a tree or something. And water coming from their beaks, in some beautiful shapes. Tha water was...cold. I didn't expect to feel that in a dream. _This isn't a dream, it's memory._ Sure, still it was a surprise. And when I turned around to look at Ib talking with her parents, instead of what I had expected, she was standing right in front of me. I knew I got a bit startled by that, but oh well. Ib was smiling at how I reacted, almost giggling. She was.. very much younger here, mabye closer to five or six years old. "Hello there, have I met you before?" I asked, just to be more friendly and polite. Ib quickly understood what was happening, which meant this was the real Ib. "I was just about to ask you the same, you look like I have seen you before." When Ib's parents saw what was happening they came too, both saying their hellos and we talked for a small while, until I remembered what I was here for, afraid of how much time was left, I touched Ib's fingers, somehow knowing it would get us through. "You didn't even make the conversation interesting, I was tempted to throw in something to make it more exciting to watch but noooo, I had patience. Sometimes I hate that about me, but that's what you get being an artist. Now Ib, we got both of you to this side of your mind, now to figure out how to get your memories back and restored.

Garry, got your rose-nevermind, I'm still used to be inside my gallery." Just get started already, I want her to wake up before she dies, and not never ever waking up ever again. "I get what you mean Garry, hold on." Since he called himself Guertena, I guess I could call him that, even if he lies, anyway, he seemed to be thinking. "Since we're literally in her head, I guess you Garry, should bring Ib around the doors or entrances to get back her memories, as a place to store them, use this water, in here they should have a solid form.

"As long as we get it all to work, and before time runs up..." Guertena sighed. "I Am trying my best here to keep you two alive and keeping that petal on the stem, so you two get Ib's memories back...NOW" Now he was creepy, Ib had curled herself, she seemed so tiny, apparantly those wounds must hurt, even mentally. I tried to find a good position for my hands so I could carry Ib.

"It'll all be fine, don't get frightened." Ib was a strong girl, so I was probably trying to calm myself down. When I picked her up She wasn't even heavy, but for now I guess I shouldn't think about that. I noticed that these portraits didn't move, thank gosh for that.

Ib

It hurt to strighten up as Garry got a good grip on me, but , I did get to see his face, and that was guranteed to keep some memories staying. With all fo these corridors I had already got lost, even when this was my own mind. Much better control when I'm outside it. For now I guess it was better to just keep calm so I wouldn't get more hurt. And I tried to think about nice things, like... candy or bunnies. And that was what mostly filled the corridor doors. But now and then we'd find a silver coin we'd put into the water Guertena gave us. When we saw the last one, there was no bridge across, no glass, nothing to use. We had no idea about how to get it now, nothing could we use, no portrait, no planks of any kind, nothing. "I can't think of anything we can do to get the last one. But we need it!" ..Thats it! I need to think! That was too obvious, why couldn't I just of done that on the start. After collecting so many memories, I knew I could walk again, and so I did, sparing Garry some energy. And so I thought of … a stack of wood planks. Long ones. I concentrated soo much. And after a while, There were a stack of wood planks there. Garry looked like he had just got slapped, he seemed shocked. "Where'd those come from...?" I giggled, "From my mind of course, I just needed to concentrate hard." And now he actually facepalmed himself. "I'm so dumb, Okay, time to make these stand so we can get the last memory coin.

And so Garry and I grabbed plank after plank and stabled them so we could get over safely. I took the coin, and put it with the other coins, in the water, and when they were reunited, they became powder. Yellow writing on the wall said **Drink it.**

I did, and I could remember a lot of more things. I even knew the way out of my own mind. "Mymy, you two really do cooperate well. Now Ib, you remember the glass you smacked right into? That's the exit. You should remember the path from here. I simply nodded, took Garry's hand and ran towards the corridor and to the glass. Garry's eyes widened a lot as he saw himself sleeping over my body, but I couldn't remember that purple rose. And that was what caught my attention, but as soon as I touched the glass, I woke up.

Looks like Garry figured out how to wake up too, because few seconds later he woke up. And he was looking around everywhere, looking for Mary I guess. I needed to ask him more about that later. But for now, I was staring at the now purple rose.

"Why you two are sitting there all nicely..." Just like in that dream, it made us flinch again. But this time we could see her, and she really did look more real. Now, both of you are awake, can we go now? If she meant out, sure, I didn't want to stay her a minute longer. "The exit is through these trees by the lake. " I could hear Garry laughing, but it was barely, and it didn't sound like a cheerful one, more like a ;I'd rather go without someone here.; But all three of us went through, and down under the water, I could see a frame.

Both me and Garry was swimming to it, we had already forgotten about Mary, we were just eager to get out. Couldn't wait, I noticed that the outside didn't seem like my room, which meant that this was another place.

But for now, anywhere was better than here. And we swam through it, and we ended up lying on the floor. Garry getting aware of where we was first, froze at once. Me who hadn't registered anything, was just curious about the room.

It was blue, and there was a lot of paintings here, again, they didn't move..until you got close up to them. The one we fell through had a hook. ..and something that was getting closer and closer until Whock! And I was back at the floor, with a human Mary right beside me.

"Just what we needed, perfect. " That was not Garry's voice, that was Guertena's, but it sounded a lot like Garry's more friendly voice.

Now I notice wow I'm slow. Garry had been real quiet, but now he sat there, by the wall, and looked terrified. I went to look at the same direction, when I saw an army of those miserable blue dolls who invaded my room, was now standing there, with some even bigger ones, smiling. "I have been waiting for this moment, so I have been prepearing a lot of stuff for my newest game. But before we start I guess you're all hungry and thirsty? You havent eaten anything the whole day. Or atleast since you , Ib bought the portrait.

"How can we trust that you haven't poisoned the food? You just lied to us in Ib's mind." Guertena was smiling, as if he was proud of Garry. "I have told Ib, before, and I can tell you too, but it isn't fun to play with dead people, you never get anywhere. They just lie there, being..you know, dead. So now, Mary, here you go." Another yellow rose, this time it was real, I could compare. With the purple one. "And you two don't really need another one, this time I'll make it even more exciting. So you two can use the rose you both share now. But now, have some food, then we can play my games. Your turn to enjoy yourself, we artists have enjoyed having visitors for so long now, it's a rare opportunity you know." Guertena sure talk a lot... But the food sure did seem yummy. And it seemed like all three of us was starving. And so we enjoyed the meal, forgetting about what was awaiting us as soon as we exited this room.


End file.
